Mystery
This is the forty-second episode of Die Another Day. Story Kyron, Tai, Phoebe, Michael, Nicole, and Kat are driving out to meet with Excelsior’s top officials and discuss strategic plans to remove Systrike from power. “I wonder how we’re gonna take out Systrike,” Michael states. “I want to know. We’ll have to meet with Hannah, Wesley, and the rest of their leadership,” Kyron replies. “Good,” Michael replies. As Nicole drives them towards Systrike’s headquarters, they are startled by the sound of someone sneezing. “Stop the car!” Tai shouts. Nicole stops the car. Tai looks in the trunk and finds out that Melanie had stowed away in there. “What are you doing, Melanie?” Tai asks. “I wanna be a part of this too,” Melanie answers. However, Melanie did not look right. Her skin was covered in pink spots. Her eyes were irritated and red. She was having an allergic reaction to the flowers in the back seat. “She’s having an allergic reaction!” Kyron shouts. Kat runs out, carrying an Epipen. She then moves Melanie away from the flowers and injects her with the Epipen. “How are you feeling now?” Phoebe asks. “Better,” Melanie answers. “Good,” Phoebe replies. Melanie then hops in the back seat. “You’re safer with us then in the trunk where your allergies could be aggravated,” Tai replies. They then drive until they finally arrive at Excelsior’s headquarters. “This place looks impressive,” Kyron states. “Don’t get too comfortable,” Tai replies. They then walk into the building where they are amazed by the interior. It was a very massive building, at 13 stories tall. They were in the lobby. “Hello. Welcome to Excelsior HQ. I am Shelley,” Shelley states. Shelley works as a recruiter, getting new people to join the group. “Hi. I’m Kyron,” Kyron replies. “Don’t get any ideas,” Phoebe replies. “I don’t have a crush on her, Phoebe,” Kyron replies. Phoebe then giggles. “This is awkward,” Shelley replies. “We’ll just move right along,” Kyron replies. They walk down to the elevator. Tai then sees a young man with long black hair talking to some girls. “Maybe that guy knows where the High Command Meeting Room is,” Tai states. Tai then walks over to the man and he is stunned when he sees his face. “Trace?” Tai asks. “You looking for something?” the man asks. “Oh my god! Trace! You’re alive!” Tai shouts. “Yes, Tai. I’m still alive,” Trace replies. Kyron walks over. “What’s all the commotion?” Kyron asks. He then sees Trace and he is absolutely shocked. “I can’t believe it,” Kyron states, “You’re alive.” “How did you survive?” Tai asks. “I’m just lucky the bullet hit a non-vital part of the brain. I am just glad it didn’t hit my brainstem,” Trace answers. “Well, that’s just great,” Kyron states, “I come to negotiate with Hannah and Wesley and then I find out that one of my friends is still alive.” The girls then giggle and leave. “I’ll show you where they are,” Trace replies. Trace walks the group over to the elevator. He then presses the button for the thirteenth floor. They then head up to the thirteenth floor, where they find a hallway that leads to the High Command Meeting Room. “It’s right at the end of this hallway,” Trace states, “See ya around.” “See ya later Trace,” Tai replies, “It’s nice seeing you again!” Trace then heads down on the elevator while the group talks with Hannah and Wesley. Kyron notices that Melanie is absent. “Where’d Melanie go?” Kyron asks. “She went down with Trace,” Michael answers, “What kid wants to sit through a meeting about strategy plans? Especially a kid like her.” They then enter the room. “It’s good that you’re here,” Hannah states. “It’s great honestly,” Tai replies. A man was sitting in the chair next to Wesley that they don’t recognize. “You might not know me,” the man states, “I’m Harvey. I’m the Lieutenant Commander. If something happens to Hannah then I take command.” “That’s nice to know,” Michael replies. “It is,” Harvey replies. Hannah lays down a map of the surrounding area on a table. “Systrike monitors the communities of New Raleigh, Evansdale, Clarksburg, Zone X, and The Spire. They have an outpost to monitor each of them. They report directly to Central Base,” Hannah states. “You say we should liberate the communities?” Tai asks. “Yes. We need to destroy the outposts so we can free the communities that are under their control,” Hannah answers. “I like the sound of this,” Michael replies. “Don’t we all,” Harvey replies. “They usually keep an assortment of guards on duty at every outpost and in the communities,” Wesley replies, “It would be a dangerous task to attack all the outposts.” “Everything we do these days is a dangerous task,” Kyron replies. “We’ve dealt with a group like this in the past,” Tai replies. “I understand that, what I’m trying to get is that we need to approach this mission with extra precision, lest we get ourselves killed or captured and made into Systrike members,” Wesley replies. “I think we should listen to him,” Kat states. “Yeah. Maybe we should,” Kyron replies. Trace and Melanie then run into the room. “What is it now, Trace?” Harvey asks. “Ryan is now in the building,” Trace replies, “Along with a platoon of Systrike troops.” “Wesley, put this place on lockdown,” Harvey states. “All right, Harvey,” Wesley replies. The building was then put under lockdown. The exits all locked and no one could enter or leave. Ryan then arrives in the room. “It’s about time I got to kill the leader of Excelsior,” Ryan states, “You will all bow down to the might of Systrike.” “Not if I have to say anything about it,” Kyron replies. “You will die here child,” Ryan replies. “I’m no child,” Kyron replies. Kyron then engages Ryan in a fistfight. Kyron then throws Ryan into the wall. “You have to do better than that,” Ryan states. Ryan then punches Kyron in the face, knocking him to the ground. He then kicks at Ryan’s knees, knocking him to the ground. Ryan then gets up. “You’re just wasting your time and your health by fighting me head on,” Ryan states. He then throws Kyron into a wall. He then pummels Kyron into the ground and punches him in the face repetitively. Kyron was left with several bruises and a black eye. “I never give up,” Kyron states. “Then you will die braver than most,” Ryan replies. He then throws Kyron onto the table, breaking the table in half and knocking him unconscious. The group just stood there horrified. Ryan then grabs the map. “I best be going now,” Ryan states, “I got what I came for.” Ryan then walks away triumphant. The group stood beside the now unconscious, bloody, and beaten Kyron. “Get him to the infirmary, stat!” Tai shouts, “I am not losing my best friend tonight!” Phoebe and Kat then leave, carrying the unconscious Kyron. Back at base, Ben loads his rifle. “What’s going on?” Kari asks. “They’re here,” Ben answers. A swarm of Systrike helicopters arrive. Marlon then walks out. Molly, Johnny, Ben, Chrissa, Nolan, Daniel, Connor, and Jack arrive to greet him. “What are you doing here?” Johnny asks. “I came to get you to submit and join us,” Marlon answers. “We will never join you, YOU MONSTER!” Chrissa shouts. “Then, you will die,” Marlon replies. “Not tonight,” Connor replies. As the kids stare from the window, a shootout ensues between Systrike and the group. Cast *Kyron Ford *Tai Lewis *Izzy Welch *Trace Oxford *Tori Miller *Johnathan White *Casey *Melanie *Cassie Weathers *Daniel Moore *Molly *Kat *Michael North *Nolan *Phoebe *Kari Lewis *Ben Lewis *Chrissa Lewis *Connor Moore *Miranda Moore *Jack O'Connor *Carlos *Erik *Nicole Hanson *Hannah *Harvey *Wesley *Shelley *Ryan *Marlon Deaths None Trivia *First appearance of Harvey. *First appearance of Shelley. *This episode marks the return of Trace Oxford to the series, after having not been seen since I'll Die For You (not counting a flashback appearance in Entrance).